Take My Breath Away
by Surf-soccer-staR
Summary: This is my first fic, I'm no good at summaries, but first please R & R! So here goes, I'm not that far into it, so I'm not sure whether it's a Robby or Rogan, but yeah, please R & R with any ideas, suggestions, questions and comments


Take My Breath Away

By SurfsoccerstaR

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, they're Marvels, the plot is mine, and I'm sorry if it sounds like all the others

* * *

_Run! Run as far as possible! Never mind the rain! Just run!_

Rogue sat bolt upright, sweat pouring off her face. She glanced around her room, "It was just a dream…only a dream" she glanced at her clock, the illuminated numbers read 11:14p.m Rogue sighed and threw her quilt off of her body, in truth she'd only gone to bed half an hour ago, and she'd already woken up. She stood up and padded over to her en suite bathroom. As she turned on the cold-water tap, she glanced at herself in the mirror. _Ugh…yuck._ After only ending up with thirty minutes sleep (writing in her journal before she fell asleep is a habit that took some time) her makeup had smudged. She quickly wet her flannel, and then scrubbed her pale face clean. Turning the tap off, she walked out and into her room; she contemplated covering her tank top and flannel pyjama pants with her gown, she decided against it, it was a warm night, just a bit drizzly, and not many people would be up.

Rogue opened her door and walked out, closing it behind her. Slowly she walked down the hall towards the stairs, listening for any noise. The television was going in the rec room, _Paul_, Rogue thought, _maybe Bobby, and Logan, and someone else probably_. She sighed then walked quickly into the kitchen. She made herself a hot chocolate, and just as she was about to take a sip, she felt warm arms wrap around her waist.

"Bobby!" she spluttered, almost spilling her drink. She put it down, then turned to face him.

"Hey baby, what are you doing up?" Bobby asked.

"I couldn't sleep" she pulled herself out of his arms and picked up her drink again, taking a long draught, she felt it warm up her insides. Bobby wrapped his arms around her waist again, hugging her. "Careful, Bobby, I haven't got my gloves on" Rogue said, she lowered her drink to her side. Bobby was staring at her. "What?"

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, leaning forward.

"Bobby, please" Rogue replied, moving her head backwards slightly, not breaking eye contact.

"You won't hurt me, Rogue, please?" he looked at her; the pleading look in his eyes was too much for her to bare. Rogue leant forward and kissed him lightly and quickly, then pulled away. "Rogue, that wasn't a real kiss" Rogue leant forward again, Bobby pulled her closer, then, their lips met, longer this time, more forceful. Then before Rogue knew what was happening, Bobby had fallen to the floor.

"Bobby?" she whispered, "Bobby this isn't funny" that's when she realised, Bobby wasn't moving, she felt a cold sensation run through her hand. The liquid in her mug froze over. "No!" she screamed, dropping the mug. She wasn't listening when it clattered to the ground, breaking, the frozen liquid skidding across the floor; she was kneeling next to Bobby, shaking him, feeling for a pulse. "Bobby! Bobby, please! Wake up! Wake up! Bobby!" she screamed. "Please, Bobby, no!"

"Rogue?" Rogue looked up and saw Ororo standing in the doorway.

"Ms. Monroe…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to" Rogue said softly, standing up, she stepped back.

Ororo was now kneeling beside Bobby, shaking him and calling to him. "Bobby? Bobby, can you hear me"

"What's happen- Ororo, what's going on?" Logan boomed, walking into the room.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Rogue was saying, over and over.

"Logan…" Ororo started.

"I got it" Logan went over to Rogue. "Marie, honey, come on, shh" he went to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Rogue screamed.

The next minute the whole room was a buzz with activity, Kurt, Scott and a small group of students were crowed in the doorway. Kurt dashed over to Ororo and Bobby, while Scott kept the students out. Kurt, Ororo and Bobby disappeared.

"I'm sorry…I'm so…sorry…I didn't mean to…Logan…I didn't mean to…" Rogue was saying over and over again. Tears pouring down her face. "I'm sorry" and with that said, she dashed out the door, the crowd of students moved hastily out of her way. She didn't know where she was going, but she was running, she had to. She burst outside into the pouring rain…just like in her dream.

"Marie!" she heard Logan yell. Just as she was about to turn, her knees buckled and she collapsed on the grass. Logan ran over to her. "Marie!" he skidded to a stop and bent down next to her.

"Why do I keep hurting everyone…?" Rogue whispered, not caring about the rain.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, wrapping his jacket around her shoulders.

"I almost killed you, then I kill Bobby…everyone who gets close to me gets hurt" Rogue said, looking up at Logan.

"Marie. Marie, he's not dead, and I'm fine" Logan replied, softly.

"I hate being me, now everyone's going to try and avoid me, and whisper about me, and say that I did it on purpose" Rogue drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them, she wrapped her pale arms around her legs, hugging herself.

"They better bloody not, or I'll have something to say about that" Logan growled, glaring up at the mansion.

Rogue's hand shot out, "No! Logan, don't do anything!" she gasped as she felt something flowing out of her hand. She looked down and saw that around where her hand rested on Logan's arm, was a patch of ice. She quickly pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry Logan-I-I didn't mean to" she jumped up, the jacket slipping from her shoulders, then ran back inside, tears mingled with the rain drops that still sat on her face, students jumped out of her way as she ran through the halls and up the stairs, when she finally reached her room, she wrenched open the door, then threw it closed behind her, locking it. She sank down to the floor, knees pulled up to her chest again; she bent her head back and banged it on the door. "Why did I kiss Bobby? Why? Why? Why? Why did I have to be so stupid?" Rogue rested her head on her knees, tears pouring down her cheeks. Then slowly, silently, she slid to the floor, and there she fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up the next day, her senses felt as if they were blocked, she couldn't hear or see anything. Her back and buttocks were pressed up against the door, which was vibrating as if someone was knocking on it, when finally a few seconds later, her hearing came back, she heard that someone was knocking on the door, and was calling out her name.

"Go away" she heard herself mumble. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She sat up, and then sneezed. "Oh, gweat, now I hab a cold" she sneezed again. "I guess that what I get for sleeping in wet cloth-achoo!" she groaned and fell onto her bed, reaching for a tissue from the box on her bedside table. She blew her nose, and then threw the tissue in the bin. She stood and walked over to her bathroom. She was standing in the shower letting the hot water rush over her body when she remembered what had happened the night before. Holding her head in her hands, she slid down the shower wall and sat on the floor, the water pounding on the top of her head. "Oh god…what have I done?" she asked herself, looking at her hands. She didn't notice the water had had gone cold until she heard a knock on her bedroom door again. She gulped, hoping that whoever it was would hear the water and leave. A few moments later the knocking stopped, she stepped out of the shower, leaving the water running.

She grabbed one of her white towels and listened to the now fading footsteps. Reaching into the shower, she turned the taps off. Rogue quickly towel-dried her hair, then the rest of her body. She pulled a pair of jeans out of her cupboard; she found a black tank top, and underwear. She dressed then found a pair of long black gloves. She pulled them on, then slipped into a pair of sneakers. She glanced at herself in the mirror as she walked out. Her hair, which was still wet, was hanging in strings down her back, her eyes were shadowed with darkness. Rogue sighed, then walked out of the open door. She closed it behind her, hearing footsteps at the other end of the corridor; she dashed down the hall in the other direction. She peeked around the corner and saw Scott knocking on her bedroom door. A panicked look crossed his face as the door swung open. Rogue could just imagine what he was seeing, the unmade bed from the day before, the trail of water across her floor, towels strewn across the floor. Scott shut the door with a bang that made Rogue jump, then ran back the way he'd come. Rogue sighed, then continued down the hall. She walked down the back stairs and headed outside, dodging behind plants and statues, and dashing into deserted rooms whenever she heard footsteps. When she finally made it out of the mansion, she ran to the woods, praying she wouldn't be seen.

Unfortunately for her, she had been seen, for someone had been standing in the shadows, watching as she hid behind bushes and trees in an attempt not to be spotted. A low growl emitted from between his lips, which were clamped around a cigar, he sighed, then started after the confused teenager. He almost lost sight of her when he reached the woods, but he found her, not too far in, leaning with her back against a tree. "Marie?" he said, softly.

Rogue jumped, so startled she almost fell over. "Logan…I…I…didn't hear…what are you doing here?" she asked, glancing around him to see if anyone else had followed.

"I could ask you the same thing" Logan replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I asked you first," Rogue whispered, turning from him.

"Marie…"

"Don't call me that," Rogue whispered.

Logan pulled the cigar out of his mouth, blew out the smoke and then replied, "Marie, I'm here because I wanted to see if you were alright, you looked pretty upset" he put the cigar back in his mouth, then placed his hand on her shoulder and slowly turned her to face him, "Now its your turn"

"I can't face them, its going to be like when I first started here, everyone avoiding me, talking about me, flinching away from me in the hall. I can't go through all of that again. Last time was bad enough, but this time, I actually killed someone, everyone's gonna hate me" she whispered, tears streaking down her face.

"Marie, Bobby's not-" he stopped mid sentence.

"Logan?"

"Professor Xavier just sent a message to keep an eye out for you" Logan said, finally snapping out of his daze. "Come with me, Marie" he held out his hand to her.

"You're just going to take me to Professor Xavier, and he's gonna shrink me, I'm not going anywhere with you" she said, stepping back.

"I promise, I'm not taking you to Xavier, I just want to show you something, ok?" he stepped toward again. "Please?"

"Fine, but if we get anywhere near him or any of the teachers, I'm gonna run" she said, taking his calloused hand in her gloved one. "Where are we going?"

Logan just smiled and snuffed his cigar out on his hand-the one that wasn't holding onto Rogue's-and kept walking out of the forest. "Get ready to run," he said as they neared the edge of the forest. When they reached it, he said one word, "Run" then bolted back to the mansion. Once inside, he pulled Rogue into the nearest elevator and pressed the button for the med-lab level. He threaded his way to the private rooms, hiding Rogue behind him in case someone popped out of one of the rooms.

"Logan? What are we doing here?" Rogue whispered, glaring at his back.

"You'll see, we're almost there" they finally made it to the room Logan had been looking for; he looked quickly through the open door. "No one's in there, let's go" he stepped in, then pulled Rogue in behind him, pulling the door shut. He gently pushed Rogue toward the bed against the far wall. "Go on"

"Logan? Why did you bring me here, I know Bobby's dead, I don't need to see his body, I don't want to see his body" Rogue stepped back.

"Git your butt over there, Marie" Logan replied, pulling her towards the bed. "Look at him, he's not dead"

Rogue slowly turned to the bed; she gasped when she saw his chest slowly rising and falling. "He's alive! Logan! He's alive! Thank you Logan!" she threw her arms around Logan's waist, making sure not to touch any of his skin.

"I didn't do anything, all I did was bring you here to show you that Bobby wasn't dead, just sleeping" Logan said, grinning and returning the hug.

"Logan, I'm not a two year old, he's not sleeping, he's unconscious, but he's alive" Rogue buried her head in Logan's jacket.

"Yes, he is alive, Rogue" Rogue quickly pulled away from Logan and saw the professor sitting in his wheelchair not far from the door. "Hello Rogue"

Rogue turned her head to look at Logan, "You called to him? I can't believe you! After all that bullshit back there! I can't believe I trusted you!" Rogue turned and ran, bolting past the professor and out the door.

"Marie!" Logan called. Rogue ignored him and dashed for the nearest elevator. As the doors closed, she spotted Logan dashing out into the hall. "Marie!"

_Rogue…why are you doing this? Why don't you talk to me? _Came the professor's voice projected in her head.

_Because I don't want to! I don't want you to shrink me! _Rogue screamed back as the elevator doors slid open. She dashed up the stairs and into her bedroom; she closed the door and locked it, then grabbed her bag from her wardrobe. She started throwing things in it. A short time later she heard a knock on her door.

"Rogue?" came Scott's voice.

"Go away, Scott" she yelled, continuing to throw things in her bag.

"Rogue, please, let me in"

"Go away, leave me alone!" she screamed, whirling around, even though he couldn't see her.

"Rogue, please, come on, we can sort this out" Scott called, jiggling the door handle.

"Please, please, just go away" she sank to the floor, leaning on the bed, tears coursing down her face. She wrapped her arms around her knees. "Go away"

"Marie? Marie, what are you doing in there?" Logan yelled, pounding on the door. "Marie?"

"Go away" Rogue said in a voice only Logan would hear.

"Marie? Don't tell me to go away! Open this Goddamn door!" the door splintered under his fists as he pounded on it. Rogue jumped up as the door fell to the ground at her feet. Standing in the doorway, Logan was furious. "Marie! What the hell are you playing at?" he yelled, looking at her. Rogue gasped when she saw his claws out.

"Logan, come on, back off" Scott said from behind him.

Logan turned to look at him. "Don't tell me to back off, One-Eye! I wasn't the one trying to talk to her every 5 minutes!" he turned back to Rogue and stepped into the room. "Marie? Come on, now, what are you doing?" he stepped closer.

"Get away from me!" in one swift movement, Rogue picked up her jacket and bolted past Logan and a startled Scott.

"Marie!" Logan yelled.

As she dashed down the stairs, Rogue pulled her knee-length jacket over her jeans and shirt. She reached the garage in record time. She ran over to the blue jeep, snagging the keys off the hook as she passed. Rogue jumped into the driver seat and threw her bag in the back. She turned the key in the ignition, and then peeled out of the garage and down the driveway. She was gone before most people realised.

As she sped down a deserted road, Rogue fumed over the voices in her head. "Shut up!" she screamed, swerving on the road. She gasped as she lost control over the jeep, the rain making the road slippery. Rogue screamed as the car spun. She kept her eyes closed, the spinning making her dizzy. She heard the metallic crunch as the car hit the tree. The force pushed her forward she flew through the windshield, which shattered around her. She landed like a rag doll, strewn across the wet grass. She groaned, then everything went black.

* * *

She awoke to hear her name being called. The grass was still wet, as was her body, which had been rolled onto its back.

"Marie? Oh…Marie? Can you hear me?" Logan.

"Rogue? Rogue, can you open your eyes for me?" Scott.

"Marie, come one, please don't do this" Logan.

"Rogue, dear, please, if you can hear us-any of us-move your head" Ororo.

"Is she goink to be ok?" Kurt.

"Marie! Goddamn it! Come on!" Logan.

"Logan! Don't shake her, she could have brain damage" Ororo.

"Ororo, she could die, let me transfer my power!" Logan.

Rogue's strangled cry shut them all up. "Stay…away…from…me…Logan" she gurgled.

"She must be delirious" Logan.

"Don't…touch…me" Rogue coughed, blood swelling in her mouth. She turned her head and spit it out. "Oro…Oror…Ororo"

"Lagan, don't touch her, everyone be quiet, Rogue, dear, what is it?" Ororo.

Rogue reached out to her and Ororo bent her head; she could only just hear Rogue's strangled words. "Help…me" then the world returned to black.

_

* * *

__What is that incessant_ beeping noise?Rogue thought as she regained consciousness. She tried to move her legs, they were feeling quite numb."Ow" she gasped as pain tore through her right leg. 

"Rogue?" came a voice.

"Scott? Ah! Scott get Ororo! Ow!" Rogue managed to say through the searing pain in her leg. "Ah!" she heard hurried footsteps as Scott left the room. After a few moments, Rogue managed to open her eyes. Wincing in pain, she shifted so there wasn't as much pressure on her legs. "Oh God, my head hurts"

"Rogue?" came Ororo's panicked but calm voice.

"Ororo! Ah! Please, help me, my leg hurts and my head feels like its going to explode" she clenched her teeth in pain after moving her head quickly to look at Ororo.

"Alright, I'll give you some more pain killers through your I.V. drip" Ororo began rustling in a cupboard for something.

"Ororo, how bad am I?" Rogue asked.

"What do you mean?" Ororo asked, not looking at her.

"It's a simple question, how bad am I? How bad is my leg? My head? Tell me something, anything!" Rogue said, frantically.

"Rogue, calm down" Ororo walked over to the bed and injected something into Rogue's I.V. "Your right ankle is sprained, and you have a concussion…you have scratches from the glass, and…"

"And…?" Rogue questioned.

"A shard of glass sliced through skin on your waist, on the left side, pretty deeply, the glass cut straight through your clothes, you lost a lot of blood, so you'll feel woozy for a while, possibly even nauseous"

"Oh great! Is that all!" sarcasm dripped off Rogue's words.

"Rogue, you are lucky to be alive, you were close to dying out there!" Ororo exclaimed.

"Don't you think I know that already? God, Ororo, I'm not stupid!" Rogue yelled.

"Then why did you leave in the first place?" Ororo yelled.

There was an eerie silence, then Rogue replied, "I had to get away…from everything…I guess…I guess now wasn't my time"


End file.
